Ouran: Memory
by Fadedpawsteps
Summary: As she wakes up she realises, she doesn't know who or where she is. Can the host members find her after her disapearence, and will she be able to remember. TamaHaru KyouHaru MoriHaru Twincest, others.
1. Chapter 1: So Tired

**Note: Okay, so I get it I've written other Ouran HSHC fanfics that I havn't finished, Heck I havn't finished ANY of my stories. But this idea just came to me so.. you know. Anyway I'm just toying with this idea so it might come out a bit boringly. Anyway, I know i'll forget this idea if I dont start writing so.. Yes that was my random rant, I felt i needed to write it but looking back over it, it seems a bit pointless.**

**Another Note: My Pen Name Has Been Changed =3 I am now Fadedpawsteps, the ex. Leafpoolrox**

**DISCLAIMER - I HAVE DISCLAIMED. I DON'T OWN OURAN, CHARACTERS ECT.**

Haruhi sat in the third music room listening to Tamaki's ramblings. She had been uptight since she had left for school this morning. So many things were bugging her, she hated being this agitated.

_Arrrgghhhh! I can't believe it. I fell asleep before I could do my essay last night and my teacher chewed my head off about it! Then I woke up late, not to mention I have to shop later and I am so tired. Dad won't get back untill much later then usual, apprently there's a party. I hate to think what goes on at those bars. _Haruhi shuddered visibly at that last thought.

"Uhhh Haruhi are you all right? You've been sitting there staring into space for a couple of minutes!"

"Ahhh, I was listning to senpai!" Haruhi covered for herself, muttering confusedly.

The other person laughed smoothly and answered "But I finished talking ages ago!"

Looking up Haruhi's eyes met Tamaki's and she stood up quickly. He was standing there, glowing. His face was still curled into a refreshing laugh and his blonde hair was waving gently as he tilted his head. He was dressed in a navy uniform. The white jacket slacked slightly at the top but the rest was perfectly brushed like a real uniform. His hat was slightly to the side and it framed his face perfectly.

He handed Haruhi a bag and muttered "Please get dressed into this now. Yours is slightly different!"

She closed the curtain behind her and groaned as she looked at the getup. It was a females. Poking her head out of the curtains she yelled "Hey, what is this"

" 'This' is the only one that was left. It just so happened you're the only one who would fit into it. Why? Going to refuse to wear it? You know you still owe-"

"I get it Kyouya-sempai, I get it." He didn't have to go on, all he really had to do was look at Haruhi and she'd understand the message of the blackmail.

After that time passed quickly, to Haruhi it just seemed to be an obstacle she'd have to pass quickly so she could sleep. Soon her last customers were leaving the host club and Haruhi leaned backwards in her chair and sighed. Her eyelids felt so heavy it was all she could do not to just fall asleep there and then. However she gazed evenly around the room, scanning to see who was still working. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone to change again, and Mori was waiting on Hani, whose last customer of the day was renowned amongst the host club for not being able to say goodbye. Kyouya was standing in the corner, calculating the income for today, untill of course a few customers flitted past him and in a flash he had posters and special pictures out in front of them ready to sell.

Automatically her gaze then flicked across to Tamaki, expecting to see him kissing his customers hand in goodbye and saying farewell in french like he always did. However this time he was still sitting on his sofa, three girls swooning around him. One was lolling happily on his shoulder, her long wavy golden hair cascading over his shoulders. Another with short, perfectly cropped and neat black hair twisted her fingers in his hair, while whispering something in his ear. They all laughed and the third placed her hand on his knee.

_I hope he remembers he promised to give me a home today if it was raining._

She got up and went to go get changed. She slid off the hat that had been making her head itch all evening and unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt. Then she placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. She had to sleep soon or she'd bite someone's head off. Today's hosting has taken up what little patience she had left and now she had none to spare on her friends.

Slipping out of the changing room she left her getup on the table where Hikaru and Kaoru had left there's and continued on her way. Tamaki was standing by the door, still saying goodbye to his customers. Haruhi would've just walked straight past, only they were completly blocking the way. She stood for a while, as far away as she could without it looking as if she was deliberatly avoiding them. She didn't want to know what the punishment would be for her snapping at customers, probably another 1000 yen.

Tamaki stood there, staring after the girls for a while after they'd gone and then he turned to see her. "Ahhh my daughter!"

"Sorry Sempai, I have to be getting home today."

"Ahhhhh but Haru-"

"I'm going, just please stop that racket" Haruhi snapped at him. "It's annoying"

"Aren't I giving you a lift home?"

"No I really have to go" Haruhi called back, prehapes a little too loudly.

_Sorry sempai, but I don't have the energy._

It was only when the noise of the traffic got louder that Haruhi realised where she was. _Of course, shopping _She sighed inwardly. _In that case I better ring dad to tell him I'll be late home and I'll see him tomorow._ The phone call didnt take long, her father was in the midst of putting his make-up on, not a feat she wanted to be included much in, so the conversation was quick. Haruhi then noticed how light her bag was. She then noticed that she had left her blazer in the club room in her hurry to run home.

_Damn it!_

Also most of her school books had been taken in by her teachers. All her bag held was her school map, which she hadn't gotten rid of since first term when she still got lost. It also contained her money and her notebook, which contained all her workings out for her physics project. Sighing she shook her rain wet hair and carried on her way. She was Freezing, with a capital F.

Just as she was about to round the corner onto a buisier street, riddled with shops, someone shoved heavily into her back and she fell heavily, landing perilously on the top of a flight of concrete stairs leading to the park. _Oww! My ankle._

Haruhi gripped her ankle which was slowly swelling up and tried to stand up. Her ankle couldn't take the weight and she toppled backwards, and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I?

**Note: Okay, so I get it I've written other Ouran HSHC fanfics that I havn't finished, Heck I havn't finished ANY of my stories. But this idea just came to me so.. you know. Anyway I'm just toying with this idea so it might come out a bit boringly. Anyway, I know i'll forget this idea if I dont start writing so.. Yes that was my random rant, I felt i needed to write it but looking back over it, it seems a bit pointless.**

**Another Note: My Pen Name Has Been Changed =3 I am now Fadedpawsteps, the ex. Leafpoolrox**

**DISCLAIMER - I HAVE DISCLAIMED. I DON'T OWN OURAN, CHARACTERS ECT.**

* * *

She opened her eyes suddenly, then the brightness of the room around her caused her to clench them shut again. Instead she focused on the sounds around her. There was a loud mumble of voices, all twisted together, coming from somewhere not too far away. She was vaguely aware of a small throbbing in the side of her head, but she was barely aware of it. It was a dulled pain that was just there.

Still with her eyes closed she tried to remember why it was she was waking up in a room, after not remembering going to sleep with strange people everywhere. Horrified she realised that nothing was coming to her.

She flung herself upright and tried to escape the whiteness. Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder. She flung around, her eyes squinting in the light to see an unfamiliar face.

He looked about 40, with short, greying hair and a round face. He was very tall and slightly rounded. He had small welcoming eyes, sparkling in the brightness and wore sleek, crisp looking clothes. Next she heard him talk.

"Don't worry lass. You've taken a bit o' a fall. Hit your head. Landed right in front o' me." His voice was deep, and he bore a strange accent she had not heard before.

"Who-" She stumbled. She could remember how to speak perfectly.

However before she could continue to ask the man what had happened a young nurse, about 20 years old hussled her back into her bed. She fussed over making the sheets again and tutted. Another man walked into the room. He was young aswell and wore a white coat, which led down to black trowsers and shoes.

"How do you feel?" The newcomer asked

"Am I in a hospital?" She asked back

He chuckled and nodded. "Now can you tell me what the date is?"

She recited the date perfectly and sat waiting for the doctors next question.

"Okay. Now what's your name?"

She stumbled, tried, picked back up but failed. "I am-"

The doctor looked kindly at her and the man with a strange accent coughed slightly then looked to the doctor.

She tried again, knowing she'd let down not only the nice man, but also the doctor if she failed. "My name is....H-"

"Don't remember?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Where do you live? Mothers name? Fathers?"

She shook her head to all the questions. Now to mention it, she knew she was 15, but who were her parents? She was annoyed at herself. How could I forget my parents?

"Don't worry about it. For now just stay there. Try and stay awake, it's best"

The doctor exited the room and the man with a straneg accent followed. She strained to hear what they were saying.

"It looks like she has amnesia. We'll take her in for a scan, and hopefully that'll indicate the full damage. Can you just tell me exactly what happened again for the records."

"I was climing the stairs down at the fourth square . I saw ;er fall at the top and thought, 'get ready to catch 'er' but she just fell to the ground instead. I'm not quite sure why but as soon as I'd stopped watching 'er she fell, staright past me. Cracked 'er head in the third step down and that was it."

"Thanks, we'll take her in for a scan now"

The man came back in and the doctor walked away.

"You 'kay? My names Scott by the way. Brought you here."

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry for being a burden, I'm sure you have something much better to do"

"Don't apologise lass. I was only headin' home. Just me son waiting for me. I called up to tell 'im I'd be late"

She did all she could to bow in her seated position but found it rather hard.

Again the man laughed but now the doctor was re-entering the room and taking the sides off the bed. She was helped into a wheelchair, because of her head injury, and wheeled to a room where she would have her head scanned.


End file.
